movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nana Noddleman
Nana Noodleman is a female black Suffolk sheep who is a supporting character in the movie Sing. She is a retired actress. She is voiced by Jennifer Saunders, and her younger self is voiced by Jennifer Hudson. Nana Noodleman is an anthropomorphic black Suffolk sheep. She wears a purple dress and purple transparent sleeves and purple head bands with a purple gem and pink feathers. She has a purple feather fan. She also has a pink necklace. She wears gold earrings as well as three gold bracelets on her arms. A grand old dame of the theater, Nana Noodleman fondly remembers her glory days as a theater actress, holding the theater where she used to perform sacred, a place of wonder and magic. However, she has a snobbish and irritable side to her, that even her own grandson, Eddie, considers her to be "one mean sheep". Nana has a clear dislike of Buster Moon, considering him a charlatan who has failed to make the theater as beloved as it was back in her day, and refuses to help him in any way shape or form. However, she snobbishly accepts to view a private screening of his singing competition (purely because she had nothing better to do other than to play checkers with her butler), entertaining the idea of providing the prize money if she is impressed, only to ultimately witness the bears' interruption and the theater's literal downfall and leaves while giving Buster a piercing look of fury. Despite her stubbornness and snooty demeanor however, Nana attends the show Buster and his singers put together and after a successful performance by all of them, Nana not only joins in the applause but gives a congratulatory smile to Buster from the audience, despite having a quill from Ash in her hair. Nana became a kind and thoughtful person when she buys the theater property and restores it, attending the grand re-opening with Eddie, and has clearly come to respect Buster and appreciate his own love for theater is equal to, if not greater than, her own. Nana Noodleman is the considerably wealthy grandmother of Eddie, and a retired theater actress and singer, having performed at the same theater Buster Moon grew up to own and run, and she is partly the reason Buster fell in love with theater. ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- *Golden Slumbers / Carry That Weight *Nana Noodleman is Eddie's maternal grandmother, through her daughter. *Her husband is never seen or mentioned; therefore it is deductible that they are either divorced or he is deceased. *She is apparently 90 years old, according to Buster Moon. **In separate scenes, Buster and Mike were both surprised to hear that Nana is still alive. *One of her most famous performances in the musical "Epiphany" is shown in the very beginning of the movie. She is seen singing "Golden Slumbers". This is what led the then-6-year-old Buster Moon to have a passion for theater. *She and Buster Moon met at Eddie's graduation. *She was a witness of the destruction of the Moon Theater, along with her grandson, Eddie. *She usually plays checkers with her butler to pass the time. *She has also been in a performance called "Grand Cabaret" according to a poster in Buster Moon's office. Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Reformed Characters Category:Parents Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sing characters Category:Elderly Category:Sheep